RocketXPeter Quill Drabble-ish collection
by Zyn the wolf
Summary: This is a story made up of a collection of drabbles the first two however are a bit of a two parter but from here on out they will be a bit more snippety and random moments but all tell a broader story. Also this collection is not Canon with my other series, Shooting Star which is on hiatus until I figure out where to go from there so I am starting something different to get out so
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Discoveries**

Gamora, Drax, and Groot have had a sneaking suspicion lately. They have noticed Peter and Rocket acting weird lately and decided to take measures to find out what is going on with those two. From what they have witnessed Rocket had become much nicer to Peter over the past couple months, still an ass as normal but not the way he used to be. It had been Gamora's plan to set up security cameras in the kitchen, as well as Peter and Rocket's rooms on the Milano. Groot however was at first a little wary about the plan and was unsure if spying on Rocket was the best thing to do, but he eventually caved and helped Gamora and Drax install the cameras. What they didn't know is that Rocket and Peter had noticed that Gamora and the others had been acting odd as well.

It was late one night and Rocket had woken up with a start sweating from head to toe heart beating fast as he woke from another nightmare. "Flark... I don't know how much longer me and Peter can keep this quiet it's starting to effect my sleep patterns..." Rocket grumbled swinging his legs over the side of his bed and hopping off quietly sneaking out of his room as to not wake Groot as he made his way to the kitchen for a late night snack to calm his nerves. Rocket settled at the table with a glass of water and a small sandwich, sinking his teeth into it his ears twitched as he caught the sound of someone else nearby. Rocket immediately recognized the figure's scent as he opened his mouth to call to the surprise guest, "Come on out Pete I know your there." Rocket called out and without delay Peter stepped out of the nearby shadows and made his way to sit across from Rocket. Rocket simply smiled taking another bite of his sandwich.

Meanwhile Gamora sat at a monitor in her room watching and listening to the two of them using the surveillance they set up in the kitchen. "So what has you up so late Rocky?" Peter asked concern evident on his features. Rocket desperately tried to change the subject "I should be asking you that Star Dork." He deflected in fake mocking of Peter's self-appointed outlaw name, Rocket quickly realized from the look on Peter's face that Peter wasn't buying that and still wanted an answer. Rocket sighed, "Just another nightmare." Rocket admitted.

Peter shook his head taking Rocket's paws in his hands. This immediately got Gamora's attention as she leaned into the screen curious where this was going. "Rocket I know you're not feeling ready to tell the team yet but..." Peter sighed before continuing, "This is starting to take it's toll on you we need to tell them so we can put any fears of how they will react to rest and you can get back to a healthy sleep schedule." Rocket nodded, Peter was right and he knew it doesn't mean he was ready but for their sake he had to be. Rocket leaned forward and kissed Peter, the couple held the kiss for a good minute before Rocket pulled back, "Okay Peter we'll tell them tomorrow." Rocket gave in. Gamora was now shocked beyond the ability to think straight at what she just saw, "Rocket and Peter?..." She quickly composed herself turning the screens off and laying in her bed.

Gamora stared up at the ceiling as she thought over what she had just witnessed, "Well I guess that solves their weird behavior they probably assume we aren't gonna accept them for this..." Gamora thought out loud to herself. She felt mixed emotions, she felt hurt that either of them thought she had thought so little of either of them that this would change anything between them and her. At the same time she felt happy to see those two happy and couldn't help but feel they were in some odd way right for eachother. Then she heard something that made her heart sink a bit, "Wait what the flark was that?" Came Rocket's voice. Gamora mentally slapped herself she had forgotten to turn off the two way on the microphone they could hear every word she had said.

Peter quickly spotted the camera and pointed it out to Rocket. Suddenly the whole ship rang with the yell of a furious Rocket, "GAMORRRRAAAA!" Rocket screamed as he began to stalk towards Gamora's bedroom Peter following a safe distance behind. As they reached the door to Gamora's room they found it already open Gamora standing in the doorway. "Good evening boys." She said trying her best to look innocent. Rocket angrily held up a handful of dismantled cameras and wires and simply glared at her in a way that asked 'What the flark are these?'.

Gamora then dropped the act and became apologetic, "I'm sorry for invading your privacy like that Rocket, it's just you and Quill have been acting strange lately and the rest of us were worried about you.". Rocket sighed as his anger slowly faded and he continued the scolding in a hushed tone to avoid waking anyone who wasn't woken from his initial outburst, "Well now you know, but next time just wait until we tell you ourselves and please don't tell Groot or Drax we are going to do so tomorrow at a team meeting." Rocket explained as politely and calmly as his personality would allow. Gamora simply nodded taking the dismantled cameras back to her room as she closed the door behind her. Peter then picked Rocket up and walked back to his room laying the raccoon down before joining him pulling the covers up. Rocket looked at Peter's smiling face and couldn't help but relax, "Well hell of a day we have tomorrow huh Pete?" he asked briefly kissing Peter. Peter kissed back, "Yeah we do babe but it's fine, we'll be fine get some rest." Peter replied turning out the lights and allowing him and Rocket to finally get some sleep.

(I apologize this piece is so short but ths is part of a two part intro drabble so combined with it's second part which will be up ASAP it will be a decent sized first installment thanks see you all next time.)


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning during breakfast Rocket ate in relative silence. Rocket also didn't eat much and mainly sat there pushing the food around on his plate looking absent. Peter knew however that it wasn't absence but in fact utter fear of what was to come once breakfast was over. Gamora noticed the look on Peter's face and followed his gaze to Rocket and immediately felt guilty for this because, now Rocket has to do something he isn't ready to do yet. Once everyone finished their meals Rocket stood without another word cleared the table.

Rocket made his way back to the cockpit as slowly as he could wanting so badly just to delay the inevitable. Once he got there he noticed Peter and the others already waiting for him. Rocket closed his eyes tight briefly to will away the fear as best he could. Rocket looked towards Peter, he saw the warm smile on Peter's face and felt at least somewhat reassured, "Well let's get this over with..." He sighed jumping to perch on Peter's shoulder the way he used to do with Groot. Peter then turned to face the other guardians, "So I called you all here today because me and Rocket have been keeping a big secret from you all, Rocket wasn't ready to come clean just yet but because someone here got a little nosy and found out early..." Before Peter can continue Rocket flashes a quick glare at Gamora.

Before things could get any more out of hand Peter decided to get to the point, and fast "So basically Rocket and I are a couple... The reason me and him took so long to come out about this is he was afraid you guys wouldn't accept it." Peter finished explaining. Rocket refused to make eye contact with anyone at this point not even Groot. Drax was the first to speak up, "I see well-" However the rest of his sentence was cut off when everyone saw Rocket jump off Peter and run off with a start trying to hide the one thing he would never show anyone not even Peter, his tears. Not long after the outburst they heard the door to Peter's room slam shut. Before following after Rocket, Peter managed to shoot a look at Gamora as well and then made his way to the outside of his door. Drax simply sat there looking confused as to what happened.

Rocket sat on Peter's bed wrapped up in one of Peter's Jackets in a way so that it hid his face as he cried. The sound of the door opening startled Rocket and it made him gasp within his silent sobs, "You know if you're gonna lock yourself away next time use your room, you forget I have the key to this room." At the sound of Peter's voice Rocket slowly unraveled from the jacket after trying to erase as much evidence of his tears as possible. Once Rocket's face was visible from under the jacket Peter smiled, "There's my handsome man." He said moving forward to sit on the bed next to Rocket and wrapping his arm around him. Rocket nestled up to Peter and tried to will himself to relax once again. What Rocket didn't know because he had his eyes shut was that Gamora, Groot, and Drax were all standing in the doorway smiling at the sight of Rocket curled up with Peter.

Peter smiled and nodded to them, "Hey Rocket, open those eyes up I wanna see them again." Peter said sweetly. Rocket complied and opened them only to be greeted with the sight that made his panic levels skyrocket again. This time however Peter held him close and so Drax was able to finish his statement, "What I was trying to say my friend, is that I will stand by you in this decision and that this changes nothing between us." Drax said with a small smile. This was followed up by familiar sound of "I am Groot" which earned a small grin from Rocket. Rocket then took in a gaze at all of them, "Thanks everyone, thanks a lot..." Rocket finally spoke, and for once in his life Rocket felt safe and at home.

Gamora then stepped forward to signal she had something to say, "Just one question though..." Rocket slightly narrowed his eyes getting ready to go on the defense again before relaxing, "And what would tha' be?" He almost grumbled. Gamora smiled warmly, "Nothing bad Rocket... Just I was wondering how it is you two ended up together I mean when we all first met you two were practically at each other's throats constantly." Gamora explained. This earned a small chuckle from Peter and Rocket that turned into a nervous one, "Well, I guess for me I started falling for him after the battle with Ronan," Rocket admitted. Gamora nodded as if to say "Go on.". Rocket sighed figuring the quickest way out of this uncomfortable spotlight situation was to give Gamora what she wants and answer her question, "Peter was the one who outside of Drax was the nicest to me after that, he came by everyday to check on me an' Groot, we'd chat while he played his stupid music for Groot and well... I slowly realized that I had feelings for the great Star Dork." Rocket finished.

Peter smiled leaning down to kiss Rocket's head between the ears. Rocket flinched at this at first since it was his first kiss from Peter in front of the others. Rocket quickly decided though that if it was a show Gamora wanted then it was a show she would get, he quickly spun around in Peter's lap and kissed Peter passionately with enough force to knock Peter down on the bed. Gamora immediately had a faint blush at the sight and couldn't help but feel she'd been subconsciously egging this action on for a while. Rocket soon broke the kiss and smiled as he looked deep into Peter's eyes as he spoke once more, "And by some lucky ass twist of fate... You felt the same." Rocket then was content with just laying ontop of Peter and falling asleep to the sound of his heart, Gamora and the others decided it was best to let the couple have some time to themselves for a bit so they quietly shut the door behind them to leave Peter alone with the sleeping Raccoon on his chest and the thoughts of how much he loved him.


	3. Authors note rant

Okay so it has come to my attention that a certain reader has left nothing but negative comments on both chapters 1 and 2... Now I'm okay with negative stuff if it's constructive criticism but this person is just griping on about the subject matter which quite frankly if you don't like the subject or pairing involved which I quite clearly stated in the title of the story then that's fine but don't make yourself look like a major ass by commenting about it we all have our opinions but if Rocket/Quill isn't your cup of tea and the pairing is announced on the DAMN TITLE then there should be no reason for the negative comments in the first place... Now I apologize for bringing this up in an authors note but the person in question is listed without a profile at which to deal with he or she privately... And to all my dear readers who actually care about this story I have a separate message to you all...

No this and my other GOTG fics are not dead just on hiatus right now as my life has gotten hectic I haven't forgotten you guys and I'm trying my best to find time to work on it thank you all for the patience and support.

p.s. I apologize for the lack of good punctuation and stuff in this little rant it just irked me how this person had dealt with their opinions and I wanted to get that out also I like just woke up so proper paragraph and punctuation structure isn't high on my priorities right now and once again thanks to my fans.


End file.
